


A late night snack

by SizeKing



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, M/M, Masterbation, Overstimulation, Pants wetting, Piss, Rough Sex, jackhammering, multiple rounds of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizeKing/pseuds/SizeKing
Summary: Magnus wakes up late at night and decides to grab a snack, but things don’t go quite how he planned.
Relationships: Davenport the adventure zone/Magnus burnsides
Kudos: 11





	A late night snack

Midnight snacking was sometimes a problem on the starblaster, the main problem being that it was usually the perfect time to eat someone's food that was specifically off limits, or in Magnus' case; to eat basically all the cookies left in the cookie jar. Magnus tip toed his way out of his room and made his way towards the kitchen but stopped as he noticed that there appeared to already be someone there, creeping up to the door to try and not be caught he peered in at whoever was already up. Surprisingly it was Davenport, waiting for water to boil in a pot on the stove with his back turned......this gave Magnus an idea, and in retrospect a very bad one but in his defense, he was hungry and only woke up less than 3 minutes ago..... oh well, hindsight is 20/20 after all. With as much stealth as he could muster, Magnus slowly crept up behind his captain, being extra careful not to make a sound-then grabbed Davenport by his shoulders and shouted a trademark "MAGNUS!!". Davenport tensed and straightened up from his slouched posture as he screamed at the top of his lungs and whipped around to see who had grabbed him, but only turned halfway before he suddenly froze. Magnus was too busy laughing at Davenport's scream to notice him grab the front of his pajama pants and almost fall to his knees.

"Hah hahah oh man, I'm sorry capn'port I couldn't resist!" Magnus said when his laughter had calmed down enough for him speak. "I saw my chance and I just had to take it! So what are you doing up so late anyway?........uhhhh cap'n?" Magnus didn't get an answer, instead he got Davenport standing half facing him while slightly hunched over and pulling his pajama shirt down to cover the front of his pants and his tail wrapped around his leg, that's when Magnus noticed the large wet spot on the front of his pants, and Magnus suddenly didn't feel very proud of himself anymore, now he just felt really bad and kind of turned on? Davenport looked very flustered his face had turned almost as red as his hair, but wether that was from embarrassment or from anger it was basically up for interpretation.

"S-shit sorry Capn'port, I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Davenport looked away and tried desperately to hide the stain on the front of his pants, he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then let it out slowly and looked back at Magnus "Magnus, you better not tell any-" "You don't have to worry about me, Captain! I promise I won't tell anyone!" The panic in Magnus' voice was evident as he quickly made the promise to Davenport. "Good, t-thank you." Davenport replied. There was a long pause and Magnus wasn't really sure what to do next, they both just stood in the kitchen not really sure where to go from here, Magnus felt like he should apologize more or just do something else to try and make it up to him, but he was a little distracted. The image of his captain so flustered and soaked in his own piss had Magnus' mind racing, the way Davenport tried to pull his shirt down over where the stain was and how much he was blushing made Magnus feel nearly as flustered as Davenport himself. 

"Umm M-Magnus?" Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts by Davenport, he was about to respond to him when he saw him avert his gaze from him again and then realized why. He had gotten a huge boner from the sight of his captain and all the fantasies running through his head.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Uhhhh capn'port this isn't what it looks like-I mean well I don't know what else it would be but ummmmmm...."

Davenport finally met Magnus' eyes but didn't look any less embarrassed "Magnus are you, like...into piss? Does this sort of thing actually turn you on?"

"I mean...well..." Magnus wasn't sure how to answer, I mean, the answer was obviously 'yes' but he couldn't just say that, that would be weird, being into piss is weird and getting turned on by people pissing themselves is even weirder, especially if that person is your captain.

"I guess that's kind of a dumb question." Davenport interrupted his thoughts, "I mean, Its pretty obvious that you are...right?"

"I uhhh I guess I can't really deny it. I don't think you would believe me if I said no, haha." Magnus laughed nervously and shuffled his feet not sure what to do now. “Cap’nport, I am so sorry, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you just say the word, I’ll do it!” 

Davenport looks Magnus directly in the eye and asks “Anything?” 

“Anything!” Magnus replies.

“Well I can already think of a couple things you can do for me, but I’ll need your consent...”

“W-what is it?” Magnus asked a bit confused.

\------

Before he knew it, Magnus was lifting his captain onto the kitchen table and removing his soaked trousers. He pulled them down to Davenport's ankles, only getting a little distracted by the sight of Davenport's half hard cock,and then removed them completely.

"Why don't you clean up the mess you made, Magnus." It wasn't a request, and Magnus was more than happy to oblige, he knelt down in front of the table and slowly parted Davenport's legs to get a better view. The smell of piss filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but get even more turned on, he could feel his own cock twitch in his boxers from the arousal. 

He leaned close to Davenport's dick taking it in his large hand and stroking it a few times and Davenport sucked in a breath, Magnus could feel it become more stiff in his hand. Then, he leaned down and took it all in his mouth, Davenport let out the breath he’d been holding all at once and a small moan escaped his mouth. Magnus slowly bobbed his head up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip and then continuing to his slow rhythm up and down.

Davenport was gripping Magnus’ hair with one hand and covering his mouth with the other in order to try and keep quiet, maybe they should have moved to his room before they did this, but it was a little late now, he just hoped they didn’t get caught though the thought of someone walking in on Magnus sucking him off in the kitchen made him feel even more turned on. His tail wagged behind him making small thumping sounds on the kitchen table, Magnus sped up his pace and Davenport was basically bent over him, gripping his hair tight and trying not to be too loud, he was getting close, so so close his breathing sped up and started moaning Magnus’ name along with calling him a “good boy, such a good boy~” his voice getting higher and higher as he almost reached his climax. 

Magnus only had to bob his head a few more times before his captain grabbed his hair with both hands and cried out as he came in his mouth. Davenport couldn’t help but buck his hips into him while he came, feeling that rush of pleasure flow through his body, and Magnus swallowed all his cum down, not leaving a single drop. Davenport had to pull Magnus off his cock as he kept sucking him, he was getting too overstimulated.

“Magnus, hold on let’s move somewhere else.” Davenport said almost breathless.

They moved to Davenport’s room and once inside he ordered Magnus to strip his clothes off, Magnus hurriedly did so and then waited for his next order. Davenport had him sit on the bed and tied his hands to the headboard with some soft red rope, and Davenport shuffled around in his drawers for something and came back with a small bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed and removed his remaining clothing, then told Magnus to spread his legs, he did so and Davenport squirted some lube onto his fingers. Then set to work on loosening Magnus up, his cock was rock hard at this point and the pleasure of having his captain finger his ass was wonderful, he felt close to finishing already.

Davenport worked Magnus’ hole open, adding another finger and then another until he was nice and loose. Then slicked his own cock up with more lube and lined himself up with Magnus’ entrance then slowly entered only pausing for a moment before immediately setting a fast pace, the sound of the bed creaking and skin slapping on skin filled the room, along with Magnus’ huffs and Davenport’s moans. Davenport never slowed his pace and continued his fast tempo, Magnus’ cock leaked with pre cum as the pleasure of Davenport pounding into him rushed through his body, he wanted to cum so bad, if only he could touch his dick, he was so close goddamn it. Heat pooled in his stomach as the pleasure started to rise inside him, “So close so close” Magnus chanted. Davenports thrusts became more haphazard as he became close to finishing as well, losing the fast steady rhythm he had before until finally the pleasure became too much, Magnus let out a cry as he orgasmed, arching his back as cum spilled out of his cock like a fountain and onto his stomach. Davenport came soon after, letting out a low groan as he came, and bucking his hips into the large human under him a few more times before stopping, Magnus felt his captain’s warm seed spill out inside him and felt accomplished in pleasing him, letting him use him for pleasure, but Magnus’ thoughts were interrupted as Davenport started to move again. Picking up right where he left off with the fast thrusting into Magnus’ ass, he was surprised that he could still go for another round, but if it was for his captain he would do anything, not that this was at all un-enjoyable, he was in fact quite happy to keep going, Davenport may be small but the quick movement of his hips and the way he would whisper “good boy” to him more than made up for it.

Davenport dug his fingers into Magnus’ hips as he fucked him, god this felt so good, how long has it been since he’s actually had sex with someone? And to think this even came about because Magnus scared him so bad he pissed himself, he felt like he could just fuck Magnus forever, or at least until Magnus said he was done. 

Davenport continued to try and keep his fast pace, determined and almost desperate to pleasure himself, he felt that same pleasure rise inside him like it already had twice before, that tingling sensation of his orgasm creeping up, he wanted to cum so bad, twice was nowhere near enough, he wanted to feel this amazing pleasure all night until he collapsed from exhaustion, covered in sweat and cum leaking from his cock and Magnus’ ass. He got part of his wish as came inside Magnus again, the feeling of his cum filling Magnus’ ass up as he thrusted through his orgasm, he was so slippery at this point that his rock hard dick almost slipped out a few times. He paused for just another moment to catch his breath, then pulled out for a moment.

“Magnus, lay on your stomach.” Davenport commanded.

He watched as Magnus shimmied on his back to try and roll over, he succeeded and Davenport gripped his ass cheeks, admiring the tight and toned flesh. Davenport spread Magnus’ cheeks apart and entered him once more, he leaned down over him, bracing his arms on the bed, then started fucking him again. This time with shorter yet still quick thrusts of his hips. 

Magnus could feel all the cum Davenport filled him with drip out of him as he was being fucked, he could feel himself get hard again and started humping the bed beneath him to get some friction. Davenport never let up, and it almost made Magnus laugh at how desperate he seemed while he fucked him, the way he thrusted into him almost reminded him of some kind of rabbit in heat. Thinking about his captain so desperate, so needy, almost made him want to break the bonds around his wrists and fuck him as well. He thought about how he could have Davenport ride him until he was satisfied or fuck him senseless while having his clean cut captain scream his name and beg for more, just the thought of it sent him over the edge and had him cumming again. Cum squiring out onto the bedsheets beneath him, leaving a warm puddle for his dick to rub against as they both continued to pleasure themselves.

He lost track of how many rounds Davenport had, but Magnus had about three before he had to call it quits. Davenport pulled out, a trail of cum connecting his cock to Magnus being left behind, he sat down and watched as Magnus rolled over onto his back and all the cum inside him came pouring out, Davenport was still hard and the sight before him made him unable to resist reaching his hand down and stroking his dick frantically. Magnus watched as his captain jacked his cum covered cock to completion, Davenport gasped and arched his back as cum spilled from his cock and onto his chest and covered his hand, he fell back onto the bed as he came down from his orgasm, panting hard. After a moment he sat up and hoped off the bed, walking over to his desk and grabbing his small wand, he cast prestidigitation a few times to clean up the mess they both made, afterwards he untied Magnus’ wrists and layed down on the bed. 

Magnus wasn’t sure if he should leave or not, Davenport didn’t say anything or make any move to kick him out and honestly he wasn’t even sure if he could get up at this point, he felt exhausted. He looked to his Captain, he was breathing deeply and had his eyes closed, probably close to falling asleep, he’s so small and it’s quite a feat to be able to keep up with Magnus let alone go so many rounds during sex. 

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts as Davenport opened his eyes and looked directly at him.

“Magnus, could you get up for a second so we could get under the blankets, I’m ready to go back to bed.”

“Oh! Yeah of course.”

Magnus got up and Davenport lifted up the sheets, and stared back at Magnus, silently asking if he’s going to join him. He layed down in the bed with Davenport, shifting on his side to watch as he got comfortable and then they pulled the blankets over themselves, Magnus couldn’t help but pull his captain into a hug as he stared to drift off to sleep. Davenport nuzzled the larger mans chest and let out a content sigh, satisfied with how the night went.


End file.
